1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a backstop that attaches to a boat dock and serves as a shock absorber to slow and cushion a boat as the boat is backed into a boat slip, thereby preventing damage to both the boat and the boat dock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices have been used to protect a boat and a boat slip from damage that could occur as a boat is entering a boat slip. Many of these devices are attached on the sides of either the boat or the boat slip to prevent damage to the sides of the boat or boat slip. Other devices attach to the boat dock and are designed to receive the front end of a boat as the boat enters the boat slip.
The present invention is designed for use on a boat slip where a larger boat is to be docked. Larger boats generally enter a boat slip so that the back end of the boat enters the boat slip. The present invention is provided with at least two arms that are angled toward the water where the approaching boat will enter the boat slip. The arms are designed so that when the rear end of the boat engages with them, they will flex slightly rearward to act as a shock absorber to slow the approach of the boat and to prevent damage to both the boat and the boat slip as the boat is docked.